


Аргумент

by Smashycat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashycat/pseuds/Smashycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Стэнли может.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 15





	Аргумент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

В армейской форме душно. Длинный коридор научного центра тянется бесконечной жвачкой. Стэнли оттягивает воротник формы пальцем и позволяет себе тяжело вздохнуть: кондиционеры работают плохо, не успевая охлаждать помещение, и дышать вообще нечем. Так жарко, что он чувствует, как пот маленькими каплями собирается на шее и лбу. 

Еще и Ксено, как назло, потерял счет времени — наверняка снова торчит в своей лаборатории, заполняя очередной важный отчет. Кажется, он вообще везде этим занимается — на кухне, по дороге домой и в спальне. Особенно в спальне. 

Вот черт. 

Стэнли останавливается у кабинета с кривыми цифрами и прислушивается: кажется, за ней никого нет. Или кто-то внутри хочет, чтобы так думали. Он мельком оглядывается по сторонам, хотя можно обойтись и без этого — его слух достаточно чуткий, чтобы уловить малейший звук в такой гулкой тишине — и толкает тяжелую дверь плечом. 

Ксено сидит спиной, чуть сгорбившись. Свет от монитора выделяет его узкий силуэт из темноты, из-за чего он кажется еще меньше, чем обычно. Халат аккуратно повешен на соседний стул. «Мятая одежда неэлегантна, Стэн», — проносится поучительным тоном в голове Стэнли. Совсем немного задыхающимся: в прошлый раз они и правда измяли все до состояния полной неэлегантности. Стэнли хмыкает — если сейчас у Ксено есть время расправлять каждую складочку, найдется немного и для него.

Защелкнув замок, он подходит к столу. Мягко кладет руки на плечи и чувствует, как Ксено вздрагивает — опять слишком увлекся. Стэнли громко перекатывает во рту мятную конфету и цокает языком, сильно надавливая пальцами: мышцы у Ксено просто каменные, от его же костей на ощупь почти не отличаются, сам потом жаловаться будет, что все болит. Бешеный стук по клавиатуре прекращается, и Ксено поднимает голову, устало прикрывая веки. 

В мешках под его глазами можно спрятать целый оружейный склад, а на лице четко читается усталость. Под движениями рук он расслабляется, и Стэнли перемещает их на шею, массируя и ее тоже: Ксено страдает от вечно затекающих конечностей, и это минимум, который он может для него сделать. 

Мельком пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам на экране и диаграммам, Стэнли разбирает чуть больше половины написанного и спрашивает: 

— Как проходит сбор информации? Успешно?

Ксено потягивается, зевает и разочарованно отвечает:

— Слишком мало исходных данных. Более того, образцов в центре не... — он прерывается на середине фразы, зевает и продолжает. — И судя по тому, что мы успели выяснить сегодня, доставить их смогут не раньше, чем через два дня. Нужно заранее создать все условия для проведения эксперимента, включая раство...

Стэнли сначала кивает, внимательно выслушивая, потом ему надоедает, и он прерывает Ксено — наклоняется и коротко целует, затыкая болтовню. Рот у Ксено маленький, потрескавшиеся губы царапаются. Пусть еще потом пожалуется на жирную гигиеничку для губ, не соответствующую элегантному образу.

Стэнли с ним не согласен. Правда, он предпочитает фруктовую и с оттенком — хорошо смотрится на бледных ключицах Ксено.

Стэнли проводит ладонью по его волосам. Открыв глаза, Ксено откидывает голову на спинку — и впервые за сегодня смотрит на него. Стэнли обхватывает его лицо ладонями, наклоняет и быстро анализирует состояние: кроме мешков, потенциальных болей в шее и сухой кожи, есть еще миллион лопнувших сосудов и все та же безграничная усталость, затаившаяся в уголках глаз и тонких мимических морщинках. По его подсчетам, Ксено не спал уже двое суток. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — твердо заключает Стэнли, проглатывая привычное «это приказ». — Возражения не принимаются. Иначе ты умрешь за этим чертовым столом. 

— Это важная работа, — в голосе Ксено прорезается нравоучительность, будто он объясняет сложение пятилетке. Это слегка задевает, но Стэнли старается не обращать внимания, он здесь не за этим.

Ксено разминает шею, поднимается со стула и, опершись на стол бедром, говорит: 

— Я не могу прерваться сейчас.

— Ты держишься на кофе, — Стэнли кивает в сторону пустых стаканчиков рядом с мониторами. — Не забывай об отдыхе, — и прижимает его плотнее к столу, не добавляя «и обо мне».

Ксено напряженно молчит, засунув руки в карманы темных брюк — взвешивает его предложение. Ему нравятся сухие факты, и Стэнли их ему предоставил, вряд ли он теперь сделает что-то _нелогичное_. Например, откажется от его, Стэнли, приятной компании. 

Стэнли сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, осознав, что в данную секунду выбор стоит между ним и работой. Глубоко вдыхает и, решив, что времени у Ксено уже и так было предостаточно, протягивает пальцы к ремешкам. Дотрагивается до них лишь кончиками — они все еще выглядят новыми и каждый раз оказываются неожиданно приятными на ощупь. Гладкими и надежными.

Стэнли плавно ведет по ним, очерчивая контуры и спускаясь вниз по шее. Не расстегивая офисную рубашку, грубо забирается всей кистью под воротник, почти отрывая верхние пуговицы. Ксено тихо шипит и вцепляется в его руку своей, царапнув короткими ногтями.

— Аккуратнее! — угрожающе говорит Ксено, тут же меняясь в лице обратно. Заставляет себя расслабиться — и медленно отпускает его руку.

Стэнли подцепляет пальцами верхний ремешок и дергает на себя — Ксено мгновенно оказывается ближе, хмурясь. Становится заметно, как сильно потемнели и расширились его зрачки, несмотря на недовольное лицо.

— Давай ненадолго сменим твою сферу деятельности? — спрашивает Стэнли, держа Ксено за пряжку, словно рыбу на крючке.

Ксено раздумывает несколько секунд — Стэнли они кажутся вечностью, на личных весах интересов Ксено прямо сейчас исследования могут и перевесить. Тот будто читает его мысли и насмешливо поднимает бровь.

Замерев, Стэнли стискивает зубы. Злость скапливается во рту холодом, но он быстро приходит в себя.

Потому что Ксено кивает.

— Отлично, — произносит Стэнли и целует его, окончательно размазывая почти стершуюся помаду.

Поцелуй выходит напористым. Стэнли углубляет его, ведет языком по кромке зубов и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Ксено шипит и кусается в ответ. Зарывшись в его волосы, Стэнли широко проводит ладонью по затылку и портит всю укладку, наслаждаясь ощущением мягких прядей, массирует кожу, чуть тянет, заставляя шумно выдохнуть. Ксено обхватывает его холодными руками за шею, цепляется, как за спасательный круг — и Стэнли от этого ведет, как от алкоголя. Обхватив Ксено за талию двумя руками, он приподнимает и сажает его на стол, не переставая целовать. Ножки не закреплены — противно лязгают по плитке, бумага под задницей Ксено шуршит, сминается и падает, а сам Ксено протестующе мычит, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь.

Стэнли неохотно отрывается. 

— Что? 

— Ценные документы. Нельзя портить, — Ксено аккуратно отодвигает уцелевшее вглубь стола. — Помимо этого, мы находимся на моем — и отчасти твоем — рабочем месте, и в данный момент нарушаем несколько правил рабочего этикета.

— Да плевать, — отмахивается Стэнли и снова влажно целует.

Обхватив ногами, Ксено практически вжимает его в себя. Стэнли ухмыляется в поцелуй, обнимает крепче, трется — пока еще застегнутой ширинкой. Кровь быстро разбегается по венам, пульсирует в висках и возбуждением стекает в пах.

Прикрыв глаза, Стэнли смотрит: щеки и скулы у Ксено покраснели, яркие пятна переходят ниже на шею и скрываются за воротником. Он дышит через раз и уже едва слышно стонет на выдохах.

Прекрасно.

Стэнли еще раз прикусывает его за губу, спускается к линии челюсти. Что-то в расфокусированном взгляде Ксено намекает, что он все еще сконцентрирован не на том. Не на Стэнли. От этого неприятно колет где-то под ребрами, и Стэнли хаотично шарит руками по плечам и спине, животу и внутренней стороне бедер, будто стараясь захватить Ксено всего и сразу. Почти как его любимая наука.

Быстро расстегнув рубашку Ксено до живота — на нем тут же выступают мурашки, — Стэнли прикасается к горячей коже и ведет руками по груди, задевая соски. Доходит до брюк и останавливается в дюйме от торчащей молнии. Ксено разочарованно стонет, слабо дернув бедрами, и Стэнли снова целует его, проталкивая язык между губ. Собственный член ноет, упираясь в жесткую ширинку, но пусть, план все равно был не в этом, не в этом суть.

Вместо того, чтобы расстегивать, Стэнли ловко просовывает руку под ремень и берет член Ксено в ладонь, сразу задавая быстрый темп. В Ксено будто разом растворяется весь его каркас: он прислоняется лбом к его шее, опаляя дыханием, виснет, крепко стиснув в пальцах пиджак, и хрипло стонет — почти из последних сил. Через несколько движений Стэнли немного отстраняется, свободной рукой подцепляет и расстегивает ремень, спускает с Ксено белье вместе с брюками до самых щиколоток, проводя ладонями по голым бедрам, оставляет его в одних ботинках с носками. И слегка надавливает на грудь. 

Не приходится ничего говорить: Ксено отпускает его и откидывается на спину. Разводит ноги, давая больше места. Ерзает под нетерпеливыми прикосновениями и чуть не смахивает рукой несколько папок сверху — успевает поймать в последний момент. Стэнли хмыкает, рассматривая его, смакует, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти такого Ксено — вспотевшего, лохматого, настолько уставшего, что почти лихорадочно возбужденного.

Такого совершенно _неэлегантного_ — по мнению Ксено.

Стэнли чувствует, как выдержка испаряется капля за каплей. Но он умеет терпеть. Осторожно подвинув ногу Ксено, он наклоняется и прикусывает тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Ксено вздрагивает — издает невнятный звук и легонько бьет его ладонью по голове. Стэнли улыбается. Тут же целует покрасневшее место и поднимается выше — целует чувствительное место между ногой и пахом, выемку пупка, задерживается на сосках и снова касается кожи на ключицах. Царапает зубами, оставляя красную полоску.

— Это... больно, — заплетающимся языком произносит Ксено, хватая ртом воздух. Стэнли притворно удивляется и сильнее сжимает ладонь на члене Ксено. Тот резко вдыхает сквозь зубы и зажмуривается. Рубашку теперь точно придется постирать — или вообще выкинуть после того, как они закончат.

Пакетик со смазкой после кармана теплый, не нужно даже разогревать, Стэнли обильно выливает ее на пальцы, отодвинувшись. Затем наклоняется к Ксено, прикусывая мочку уха, медленно, почти дразняще заводит руку между ног, ловя каждый вдох, и вставляет сразу два пальца, осторожно растягивая. На несколько секунд Ксено вовсе перестает дышать, и по его виску стекает капелька пота. Он сам ловит губы Стэнли и тут же касается языком, беспорядочно кружит по губам. Стэнли вводит третий палец — может, слишком быстро, — и Ксено слабо дергается, но крепко хватает за плечи, не давая отстраниться. 

В кабинете становится душно. Стэнли проводит рукой по влажным волосам и расстегивает форму. Когда Ксено немного расслабляется, и пальцам становится свободнее, Стэнли надевает презерватив и осторожно, маленькими толчками входит. Внутри узко, и жарко, и это каждый раз словно впервые, хотя они занимались этим с Ксено сотни раз, но привыкнуть все равно невозможно — потому что это _Ксено_. Стэнли длинно втягивает воздух через нос, остановившись.

Ксено смотрит внимательной чернотой. Приподнимается на локтях, сдвигается ниже, невольно насаживаясь еще, и снова скрещивает ноги у него за спиной, сцепив щиколотки. Послушно подхватив его под бедра, Стэнли выдыхает и медленно начинает двигаться. 

Смазка между ними хлюпает, ноги становятся ватными, Ксено на столе сорвано дышит и на особо глубоком толчке стонет, тут же закрывая рот ладонью — на случай, если кто-то задержался в центре. Стэнли повторяет — в ту же точку. Хочется услышать больше — не одной же науке владеть Ксено круглыми сутками.

Сердце гулко стучит в груди, насосом нагнетая кровь, и соображать совсем не выходит. Ксено беспорядочно шарит руками: цепляется за нижние пуговицы, карманы, расстегнутую пряжку ремня, хватается ими за край стола. Поймав оба запястья, Стэнли заводит их ему за голову и вжимает в стол. Руки у Ксено маленькие, узкие, с тонкими длинными пальцами и мозолями от карандашей — и Стэнли так легко может обхватить их одной своей. Невероятно. 

Он входит глубже, толчки становятся отрывистыми, кабинет заполняют звуки дыхания и тихие постанывания Ксено. Стэнли понимает — еще немного, и они оба достигнут разрядки. Стол пару раз тревожно скрипит, когда Стэнли упирается руками с двух сторон. Выдохнув куда-то в щеку, он целует Ксено, толкается в горячую тесноту еще и чувствует, как между их животами становится мокро. Стэнли кончает следом и позволяет себе на пару секунд замереть, навалившись на Ксено. Потом последний раз проводит носом по влажной шее, вдыхая, и отстраняется.

Где-то в коридоре хлопает дверь. Стэнли в два движения стягивает презерватив, выкидывает его в мусорку рядом, помогает Ксено сесть и быстро приводит их в порядок. 

Только сигареты не хватает. Выбив из пачки одну, он открывает окно и тут же закуривает, не обращая внимание на укоризненный взгляд сбоку. Ксено педантично собирается: заправляет мятую рубашку в брюки, накидывает сверху рабочий халат — прилично идеальный.

Стэнли фыркает, выдыхая в окно дым. Докурив, проверяет форму и облегченно выдыхает: все чисто. Вроде Ксено тоже выглядит прилично, если не присматриваться — может, даже чуть менее уставшим, чем сорок минут назад. Он потягивается, разминаясь, и Стэнли замечает слабые красные следы на его запястьях. Улыбается уголками губ. Ксено подхватывает свой портфель, выключает компьютеры, лишая комнату источника света, и подходит к нему. 

— Думаю, несколько часов отдыха все же не повлияют на общий план. 

Они вместе выходят из кабинета и окунаются в тишину спящего здания. Стэнли закидывает в рот мятную жвачку. Стук каблуков гулко раздается в коридоре.

Выходя из здания, Стэнли думает о том, что наука никогда не сможет прикоснуться к Ксено. Или поцеловать. Помассировать плечи, заставить стонать, рассказать о службе, растрепать волосы или сварить с утра кофе. Наука не имеет эмоций и собственного мнения. Она неживая и не может дать много того, в чем Ксено скрыто нуждается, не признаваясь даже себе.

А Стэнли — может. И это, пожалуй, его самый веский аргумент.


End file.
